


Distract Me From My Pride

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, implications of unknowing incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma ignores Mary Margaret's cautioning and injures herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract Me From My Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: mother knows best

‘FUCK!’

‘Language!’ exclaimed Mary Margaret.

‘Yes, Mom!’ replied Emma mockingly before sucking on her injured finger.

Mary Margaret tutted as she came over to inspect the damage. She looked at Emma expectantly. Emma pouted and tentatively put her right hand in Mary Margaret’s open palm.

The schoolteacher inspected the reddened digit, ‘No more hammers for you. I’ll ask Marco to make a home visit tomorrow.’

Emma ruffled her shoulders, ‘I can fix the cabinet.’

‘I rather you didn’t. I don’t want you to get hurt again.’

Emma pulled her hand away, ‘It will just take me a minute or so.’

Emma yelped in surprised as she was shoved up against the nearby wall.

‘Did you not hear what I just said?’ asked Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret had a firm grip on Emma’s hands, and was using her hips to pin Emma to the wall. She leant over and let her breath tickle Emma’s ear. She smiled as Emma shivered involuntarily.

‘I told you to be careful, and what happened? You went ahead and hurt yourself. I say I’ll get someone else to fix the cabinet and you still want to do it yourself.’

Emma was mesmerized as time seemed to slow down as Mary Margaret drew Emma’s banged up finger into her mouth, lips wrapping around the digit almost obscenely.

Emma finally found her voice, ‘Maybe I just need a distraction.’

‘Or maybe you should just do as I say,’ replied Mary Margaret, encouraging Emma’s uninjured hand up her skirt.


End file.
